degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E15 - Come Clean (1)
Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is sitting at her locker listening to music and looking at a video of her and Seth.) Kayla: Where are you? (Ramona sits next to her.) Ramona: Why so glum, chum? Kayla: Look. (She shows the video of her, Seth and Alicia.) Ramona: Awe! You're playing! Kayla: Yeah... Ramona: Wait, you're back to sadness? Kayla: Yeah. Ramona: Why? I thought you were over it. Kayla: For starters, it's not easy to get over the fact that my boyfriend had cancer and he disappears. Not only that but his mother won't tell me anything. Second, he and I just had a baby in August. Third, he got me pregnant one year ago today. Ramona: Is it wrong to say that the last one's gross? (Kayla glares at Ramona.) Ramona: Sorry but you need some fun time! Kayla: Whatever! Ramona: Are you coming to class? Kayla: Maybe, maybe not. Ramona: Kayla, you need to grow up. (Ramona gets up and leaves. Kayla mumbles.) Kayla: And you need to kiss my ass. (Dallas, Liam, and Rebecca walk by.) Liam: Hey Kayla. Kayla: Hey Hudson. (Dallas and Kayla lock eyes as they walk away. Kayla leaves a sad expression.) Dallas: Hmm? Rebecca: What with the hmm? Dallas: She's sad. Rebecca: Isn't everyone? Dallas: You guys go to class. Liam: Dude, I don't think talking to Kayla is the best idea. Dallas: She seems like rocker chick. I know. Liam: That's not what I meant. Dallas: I'm just going to talk to her. Liam: Suit yourself. (Dallas walks over to Kayla.) Kayla: Can I help you? Dallas: Yeah. How can I cheer up someone? Kayla: Depends, do I know the person? Dallas: I'm looking at her. (Kayla laughs.) Kayla: Nice one. Dallas: Thank you. But seriously, I hate seeing pretty girls cry. Kayla: You think I'm pretty? Dallas: Goregous! Kayla: Wow. Thanks, Dallas. Dallas: Welcome. Well I have to get class. Kayla: Me too. Dallas: I'll catch you later. Kayla: How about lunch? Dallas: Really? Cool! Kayla: See you then! (Dallas walks away. Kayla smiles.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden is in class. The announcements come on.) Principal Jones: Jayden Patterson, please report to the main office. (Jayden goes to the office.) Principal Jones: Jayden, someone's here for you. Jayden: Who? (Sienna surprises him.) Sienna: Me! Jayden: Sienna? (They hug tightly.) Jayden: What are you doing? Sienna: I love you! Jayden: I... love you too. (They walk into the hallway.) Sienna: Well our parents found me. Jayden: Did they? Sienna: They did. And they're seeking custody. Jayden: No way! Sienna: So, right now. I get to come here. Jayden: You mean. Orlando High? As in a student? Sienna: That's right! Jayden: Wow! My twin sister's joining me. Sienna: It'll be great seeing you fellow sophomore crew. Jayden: Sophomore? We're juniors. Sienna: You're grade 11? Jayden: Yeah. Sienna: I'm Grade 10. Jayden: Oh. How? Sienna: I started school late so I figured you did too. Jayden: No. Sienna: But it's not bad because I get to do Grade 11 classes starting in January. Jayden: Welcome to my school, sister. (They hug.) Third Plot: Damon (Damon is sitting in Group Therepy.) Therepist: Now, who would like to share their problems. Damon? Damon: I'll pass. Therepist: You should say something. Damon: Drinking and cutting is what I did. Therepist: Why? Damon: Depression. Therepist: Why depressed? Damon: I...I'll pass. Therepist: Okay. Anyone else? (Damon look sad.) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is in the hallway, smiling. Ramona walks over to her.) Ramona: Someone's happy. Kayla: Don't ruin my mood. Ramona: Sorry. I didn't mean to tell you to grow up. Kayla: It's okay. Ramona: Why are you so happy? Kayla: I have a lunch date! Ramona: A date? With who? Kayla: Dallas Dempsey! Ramona: You're joking. Kayla: No. Problem? Ramona: Uh, yeah! Doesn't he seem fimiliar? Kayla: Okay, I know he looks like Seth but... Ramona: He's a jokester! He's never serious and he's a lowercase Seth Evans. Kayla: Are you hearing yourself? Ramona: I'm looking out for you. Kayla: Would you just give him a chance? Ramona: For what? Kayla: He's nice! Ramona: Fine, you can bring him for lunch. Kayla: Thank you. Ramona: And maybe you should pick seroiusness. Kayla: I'm not the one who needs to grow up. (Kayla storms off. Ramona look annoyed.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden and Sienna are at his locker.) Sienna: Everyone dresses colorful. Jayden: Do you? Sienna: The students at my old school also dress colorful but with some limits. Jayden: Ah, I knew there was a difference. Sienna: I think I'm gonna like it here. (Taylor walks by.) Taylor: Yo, Jayden! Who's your friend? Sienna: I'm his sister. Thank you very much. Jayden: Don't you have somewhere to haze yourself? Taylor: Whatever. (Taylor walks away. Darnell and Shanleigh walk by.) Shanleigh: Well, well, well. Is this your new accomplice? Darnell: Probably. Jayden: Sienna, these are some idiots. Darnell and Shanleigh. Sienna: Please to meet you. Jayden: Assholes. This is my twin sister. (Darnell walks away. Shanleigh follows him.) Sienna: Well they're not very nice. Jayden: Darnell's the knid of guy who would switch from good to bad without being bipolar. Shanleigh's just some mean bitch who thinks she get anything she wants. Sienna: I can tell by their attitudes. Jayden: Oh yeah. What's gonna happen with Lola and Bradley? Sienna: Ironically, they moving out aswell. Jayden: Cool. Sienna: Is lunch next? Jayden: Yeah. Sienna: I don't really have any classes. Jayden: It's cool. You have orientation Sienna: Oh yeah! Jayden: Wait till you meet my friends afterschool. Sienna: Really? Yay! Jayden: Haha! (They hug.) Third Plot: Damon (Damon walks out of group therepy. Chloe is waiting for him.) Chloe: So how was it? Damon: Boring. Chloe: Did you get anything out of it? Damon: What did I tell you about asking me questions? Chloe: I'm trying to help. Damon: Look, it was okay. Now please give me some space. Chloe: Can you at least... (Damon glares at her.) Chloe: Come to lunch? Damon: Sure. (Damon hugs Chloe and walks away.) Main Plot: Kayla (Nathaniel, Quinn, Delilah, Paris, Jayden and Ramona are at their lunch table. Kayla and Dallas walk over.) Kayla: Hey guys. This is Dallas Dempsey. Jayden: I remember you. You're Liam's buddy, right? Dallas: That's right, dude! Like the lady says, Dallas Dempsey, ladies and gentlemen! (They laugh. Ramona quietly scoffs. Kayla and Dallas sit down next to each other.) Kayla: I hope you guys don't mind. He and I are on a lunch date. Delilah: A lunch date? Paris: Should we leave? Dallas: But that would mean not hearing my jokes. (Ramona rolls her eyes.) Quinn: Let's hear it than! Dallas: What do you call a tough and pretty? Delilah: Beats me. Dallas: Kayla. Kayla: Awe! Ramona: This is so stupid. Kayla: Ramona! Dallas: Um. Ramona: Guys. Don't you see the resemblence? Dallas: Is that a joke? Ramona: No. It isn't. In fact, you're not even funny. You can't even be taken seriously! (Ramona gets up and storms off. Nathaniel and Delilah go with her.) Quinn: I'm going to go to another table. You guys can chat. (Quinn leaves.) Jayden: I'll just get a surprise ready or whatever. (Jayden leaves.) Paris: I don't have anything to do/ Kayla: Go to Quinn. Paris: Okay. (Paris goes to Quinn.) Dallas: Well, that was unpleasent. Kayla: Sorry. Ramona's being stupid. Dallas: Did I miss something? Why did she say resemblence? What does she mean? Kayla: It's nothing. Dallas: It's got to be something. Kayla: Just an old friend who's not around. Dallas: Transferred or something? Kayla: Yeah. Can we leave that alone? Dallas: Sure. So now what? Kayla: This lunch date is still a date. Dallas: Okay? Kayla: Now is the time for you to lean in. Dallas: Sure. (Dallas leans in. Kayla touches his hair. He touches hers.) Dallas: I like where this is going. Kayla: You're gonna love where it leads. (Kayla kisses Dallas on the cheek.) Kayla: I'll see you later. Dallas: Is the date over? Kayla: Are you free later? Dallas: You bet! Kayla: Then I'll see you then. (Kayla smiles at Dallas and leaves. Dallas smiles back. Quinn and Paris stare at Dallas.) Subplot: Jayden (Sienna walks out of her tour class and walks over to Jayden.) Sienna: Hello again! Jayden: You're always so happy. Sienna: I'm known to be the joyous type. Jayden: Well my friends are meeting after school. Wanna meet them? Sienna: Really? I would love to. Jayden: Well let's go! (They leave.) Third Plot: Damon (Damon walks out of the boiler room with Ben.) Ben: That felt great. Damon: Yeah. Ben: I'll catch you later. (Ben walks away. Damon goes to the bathroom aqnd starts pouring liquor down the sink.) Main Plot: Kayla (Afterschool, Kayla walks over to her car. Ramona, Nathaniel, and Delilah follow her.) Kayla: What do you want? Ramona: Look, you can't date him! Kayla: Where'd you get that impression? Ramona: A lunch date? A kiss on the cheek? Kayla: Why do you keep telling me who I can and can't date? Ramona: I'm saying you can't date him. Nathaniel: It's not a good idea. Kayla: Stay out of this. Nathaniel: Whay? I'm just saying, Ramona's right. You shouldn't be dating unserious guys. Kayla: And should be one of those baggots who carry on affair with gay guys! Ramona: Kayla!! Nathaniel: You're a bitch! (Nathaniel storms off. Kayla start feeling guilty.) Delilah: You need to watch your mouth. Kayla: I guess no one told you Nathaniel cheated on Quinn with Trevor Armstrong. Delilah: I already knew. Not her. And she wasn''t suppose to know. Ramona: Nate cheated with Trevor?! Delilah: And besides, you just offended me too with that homophobic comment. Who are you? (Delilah walks away.) Ramona: Smooth move. Kayla: It wouldn't have been this way if you hadn't tried dictating my lovelife! (Kayla gets in her car and drives off.) This Weekend Dallas: I want to know what's the secret. Ramona: Why should I tell you? (Dallas leans over to Kayla.) Tention (Sienna closes her locker.) Jayden: They barely talk to me now that you talk to them. Sienna: Well sorry for being entertaining. Therepist: Would you like to share more? Damon: Actually... yes! Compression (Dallas watches Kayla change her clothes.) Kayla: Don't be shy. Chloe: You did the right thing. (Myles pats Damon on the back.) Trevor: Can we just end the stupidity? Damon: Give me one reason. and Stress (Kayla pushes Ramona down to the ground. They start fighting.) Dallas: Tell me the truth and I won't be mad. Kayla: That's a joke, right? Dallas: No. It isn't. All New Orlando This Weekend on Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts